


I Can't Hear You, But I know That You're Good

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I got bored and thought this was cute, Love, M/M, Patton's a singer, Roman & Logan are background characters, Virgil is deaf, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil is a 22 year old guy who lives in the big city. He meets a professional  singer - Patton and immediately starts to fall in love however Virgil....Is deaf...





	I Can't Hear You, But I know That You're Good

Virgil P.O.V

I was sitting at the far corner of the cafe. I hate...everything about a cafe. The ordering being the hardest. Usually when I ask for a cup of coffee in sign language they'll tilt their heads. I don't mind now but they at least do a section for blind and deaf people. After 5 minuets or so they finally know what's going on and hand me my drink. They asked something but I couldn't hear them - duh...Did they just like forget I'm deaf. Roman shouts at me for 'being this cocky' but when your anxiety shoots up the roof when you try to order a pizza, then good luck!

I stood up and headed for the door..I wasn't finished but I couldn't be bothered to sit in that place for a moment longer...The TV didn't make sense because no subtitles and people could be talking about me.

I tried to grab the handle but I didn't make it....Instead, I touched someones hand. God this was embarrassing...

I quickly slid my hand away, I felt like everyone was watching me. I looked up to see the person I collided with. It was a man- quite adorable- wearing a blue polo and cardigan. Lights were flashing behind him. Oh god, they were photographers. Oh nonono please don't be a celebrity. I could feel the pressure of their glares ripping through me. The man gave me a soft smile and asked me something....Shit, there's a cute celebrity, right in front of me, ASKING A DEAF GUY SOMETHING?

I froze. What do I do?

"Hi, I'm Virgil" I signed.

The guy stared blank for a few seconds until he finally realized. He didn't get sad however...He smiled again and god it was more blinding then the cameras.

_"Hi I'm Patton, Sorry about the lights..."_

My heart tightened. He knew sign language. Why? What kind of celebrity is he? This guy, who was way out of my liege, is talking to me. For once I feel happiness inside me. Yeah Roman and Logan knew sign language but Patton feels...Different. Wait have I been stood frozen for too long. I could feel the room go silent.

"Are you a celebrity or something" I tried but failed.  

Then he started to laugh. God I did something wrong..He's gonna hate me...I'm Dead..

_"Singer"_

That's when my hear officially broke. I felt so bad. A deaf guy is falling in love with a singer...How is that possible? I saw Patton's face falter a bit. Oh what should I say?

"Well.." I signed "Even if I can't hear you, I bet you're amazing!" 

**Author's Note:**

> MY SANDER SIDE MERCH IS HERE!!!  
> (Even though it was £40)  
> I LOVE IT!!!!  
> And I have to say I love you all so much just for like reading these and yeah love you all to bye!!!


End file.
